Dark Tidings
by Nemesis13
Summary: Darth Revan was not a stupid woman, far from it really. She knew Malak was unstable, she knew he was planning to betray her, and she knew he'd take advantage of the Jedi attempting to take her out. So now she finds herself apprentice-less, with a bridge filled with dead Jedi, and a comatose padawan in her brig. How to turn this young woman to her cause. Hmm...My, this could be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I had sitting around on the harddrive and just decided to publish it, why not right? If you actually want me to continue with it please review, otherwise, meh.**

* * *

As the newly arrived Republic fleet pummeled the outer edges of her armada's formation Darth Revan could not honestly express her anger in a coherent manner. In fact she'd go in so far as to say that she was so beyond furious that words really couldn't convey her emotions in a logical manner. Instead she turned to her stalwart companion and silently thanked the Force that she'd postponed his latest mission to keep him close.

"HK, activate protocol JK-101, if boarded all units are to funnel intruders to my position."

HK-47, the marvelously malevolent droid that he was quickly nodded his rust red head, "Declaration: It shall be done mistress, what of myself?"

What indeed, thinking it over her smirk was left hidden by her helmet as she nodded slowly, "You'll be staying at my side my friend." The droid practically quivered with glee at this announcement as it readied it's blaster.

"Ecstatic Exclamation: Of course Mistress! I must warn you though, internal sensors indicate that Jedi meatbags have infiltrated the ship and are being herded to the bridge as commanded."

Well, wasn't that interesting? She hadn't even sensed them, which was unheard of, so either she was losing her edge or...would they really do that? Would they waste that beautiful girl on something so pointless? ...Of course they would, the Jedi were the personification of the ends justify the means after all.

"HK is one of the infiltrators a brunette woman wielding a yellow bladed staff saber?"

HK-47 was silent a moment before nodding, "Cofirmation: There is a meatbag that meets these parameters mistress." Idiots, sending the one girl who could turn this war against her on a fools errand? Really? She honestly didn't know why she was surprised really, there _was_ a reason she'd left the Order after all, and this mission rather well solidified her justifications.

"Ugh...I really don't have the time to...Hey HK what the hell is Malak's wing doing?"

HK turned to the holo emitter and shrugged, "Detached Observation: He appears to be taking the best position to fire on the Resolute Mistress."

Oh, betrayal, lovely. She wished she could be surprised but seriously Malak had really fallen into some hardcore depravity as of late, that entire deal with Telos still made her sick despite HK fanboying over the destruction wrought.

But~ she was the Dark Lady of the Sith, and she needed the galaxy to be ready for the _real_ threat, she had just hoped her best friend had been willing to focus on that instead of his own megalomania. Apparently the Dark Side was more enticing to him than she had anticipated.

A pity.

"All ships within range, destroy the Leviathan, Darth Malak has betrayed us all," the response was surprisingly swift. Before she could even draw another breath missiles and turbolasers burned Malak's wing of cruisers into smoldering embers, the shock in the force fading near instantly.

She wished she could say she felt regret. She wished she could say that the loss of the man who had stood at her side for years burned her. She wished she could still feel remorse for her actions, instead she unclipped her lightsaber hilts from her belt and expertly spun them between her fingers.

"HK, where are the Jedi now?" The droid, who had remained oddly silent at the act of fratricide quickly replied as he scooped up a rocket launcher that had been leaning against the wall.

"Giddy Exclamation: They are just outside the blast doors Mistress," nodding she turned to ever loyal bridge crew and spoke out in her most authoritative voice.

"All of you have served with honor as you have fought by my side. Be it against Mandalorian, Republic, or Jedi, you have all bled and killed as I have, and for that you have my undying respect. The next few minutes will define the way this war will turn, but I promise you this, no matter how this turns out, it has been _my_ honor to serve beside you all."

There was a moment of a silence before every man, woman, and droid on the bridge slammed their right fist to their chest before stating, "Hail Revan!"

Smirking she turned to the now glowing orange blast door and ignited her sabers, the violet and crimson blades leaving dull glows in their wake.

"HK, when they breach the door...don't be gentle..."

She should probably be concerned that her assassin droid was giggling but really it wasn't what she was dwelling on at the moment. Jedi...when was the last time she'd faced off against one of them that actually managed to be a threat? It was odd, that it wasn't arrogance that brought up a blank, she really hadn't had a challenge in years. Was that why Malak had made his move? Thinking her weak since she hadn't raised her blade directly in years?

She'd never know, she'd ordered her friends death after all.

Before she could get any deeper into her thoughts the blast door finally gave out to the multiple lightsabers and blast charges, thankfully her crew were smart and had taken cover.

"You are all to stand back, this is my battle, do not throw your lives away this is your Lady's proclamation!" She called out to her crew who did as ordered reluctantly, not wishing to leave their Lady to fight on her own, it was kind of endearing honestly, she'd give them raises after this battle. She was Sith, not heartless after all.

As the smoke cleared the Jedi and their following troopers stormed the bridge, HK didn't hesitate to empty his rocket launchers magazine killing all the Republic commandos and a Jedi in the cascade of fiery violence. Realizing his weapon was empty HK switched to his full-auto blaster and sidled up to his Mistress as the remaining Jedi grouped up and approached the stoic figure.

One woman, a girl really as she was barely out of her teens, extended her hand towards the Dark Lady of the Sith and a moment later spoke in a manner that had both Sith Lady and Assassin droid resisting the urge to laugh.

"You cannot win Revan!"

Said woman cocked her head to the side and much to the dignified Jedi's annoyance she simply stated, "Bitch please." With that both her lightsabers went flying cutting two of the Jedi's heads off as HK began spraying fire on another pair, his shields holding to the deflected blasts and soon brought them down. Catching the returned sabers Revan grinned as she charged the broken formation and managed to kill two of them in seconds, their dismembered corpses falling to the ground moments later.

Turning to the survivors she stared at the panicking trio in interest before deactivating her sabers and placing them on her belt, removing her helmet she tossed it aside and let her crimson locks fall free from the bun that had held them.

"HK don't interfere, this is my fight now," the droid let out a sad noise that caused her to pat him on the shoulder reassuringly, this seemed to greatly disturb the surviving Jedi which left the beautiful Sith Lady grinning.

"I cannot win...how...quaint, do you know how many times I've heard that, _child?_ " Bastilla Shan, for that is the only person the girl could be to make it this far unnoticed cringed back at the taciturn tone yet still held her weapon high, good on her.

"I'll let you know. Every. Single. Battle. I've. Ever. Been. In. It was something the Mandalorians liked to spout off, it was something the Sith Emperor pounded into my skull when he tried to rape my mind, it is what I've heard every single force be damned time I run into the Republic. The funny thing?" With this her grin turned sadistic as her emerald green eyes shifted to pulsing yellow, "I've proven them wrong every time."

With that she charged forward and took on the three Jedi not once bothering to delve into Force powers, relying solely upon her blades. Deflecting strikes as if she were fighting toddlers the Dark Lady beheaded the woman wielding a green saber at the some moment as she bisected the man who'd been approaching her from behind. Twirling both sabers slowly she turned to the now terrified Bastila and gave her a feral smile.

"Now child, you will learn the true power of the Dark Side," pointing her sabers forward she rolled into a spin that the younger woman barely managed to dodge. After about thirty, perhaps forty-five seconds Revan had to admit to being mildly impressed that Bastila managed to hold her off to an extent. Some light strikes made it through singeing the woman's clothes, yet mutilating or fatal hits were deflected, they remained like this for a time but soon Revan grew bored, and announced such.

"Bored now," with that she lifted her hand and force choked the Jedi woman causing her to drop her saber as she clutched at the invisible fingers at her throat. Smirking Darth Revan plucked up the dropped saber while approaching the dying Jedi.

"You know, you're in luck, any other day I'd probably just eliminate you as a threat, as of now though I'm short an apprentice, and you have far more talent than Malak ever did so color me a bit intrigued."

As the edges of her vision darkened and her mind began to fog the last thing Bastila Shan heard was, "Sleep, my apprentice, for tomorrow you will be facing a brave new world."

* * *

Bastila Shan awoke and sat up gripping her throat, it stung but seemed to be ok, breathing didn't hurt at least. Spinning on the cot she found herself on she groaned as the world shook about her. Doing her best not to throw up she stood, and immediately stumbled to the refresher as she vomited into the toilet failing her goal in rather a spectacular fashion. Grimacing she turned to the sink and downed handfuls of water trying to rinse the taste of bile from her mouth, a few moments later a voice called out to her.

 _"Ah, you're awake. Honestly not sure if that's a good or a bad thing, considering your position. Aside from that, welcome to your new lodgings for the foreseeable future **Jedi** , I'll be down later to examine you._" Bastila shivered a bit as the intercom clicked off and made her way back to her cot, wrapping her thin blanket around her shoulders.

She couldn't feel the Force, she couldn't feel her masters, she couldn't feel _anything_ and it terrified her beyond words. She had no idea how many hours she simply sat there and cowered, but the spell was broken when the door slid open showing the armored visage of the woman who had so thoroughly defeated her. Darth Revan cocked her head to the side a moment before bringing her hands up to remove her helmet.

What she expected had been the same sneering, arrogant visage that had slaughtered her comrades and dominated her, instead it revealed a rather confused woman who eyed her critically.

"Did those idiots forget to feed you? Of course they did, Force damnit all not a good first impression now is it? Well second impression really, first impression was worse considering the whole 'slaughtering your friends thing'. Still...do you like soup? They made a rather fine bisque and the breads fresh, if you care to join me?"

Bastila was confused, tired, starving, and unbeknownst to her mildly drugged, so she nodded and stood up as she accepted Revan's offered hand as the Dark Lady grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

 **Playing the Old Republic games I always thought the Sith behaved like retards, and I mean that as in the legitimate mental issue. In my story, the Sith that actually survive are Slytherin to the core.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing Revan as I always envisioned her, manipulative, alluring, and only resorting to the Siths patented sadism when necessary. She's a subtle, intelligent woman who honestly finds most Sith to be as crass and crude as she finds Jedi to be stodgy and pretentious.**

 **There IS a reason she's the one in charge after all.**

 **Please review**

 **P.S. I'm not using Star Wars words like, transparisteel and all that because guys, I literally cannot be bothered to care about that sort of thing. I will say 'glass' instead, because that is all you need to know without me having to do insane amounts of research on something I do for free.**

* * *

As Bastila followed Darth Revan down the polished halls of her flagship her tired mind took in details she had missed on her ill fated mad rush to the bridge. Everything was clean and orderly, information terminals on standby, emergency aid stations at the ready, and all keypad locks seemed to be in order. The thing that surprised her was that it was not spit shined like she'd seen so many pompous Republic commanders demand from their crews.

There was wear seen on the paint, the floor was slightly scuffed in spots, yet everything was clean and cared for, for some odd reason she felt the need to voice this observation.

"I've been on many ships as of late, nearly all of them had corridors and cabins so cleanly polished you could eat off the floor. This...wasn't what I expected from you..."

Revan slowed down so she was walking directly beside Bastila eyeing her with what seemed to be wry amusement, "You're a captive of the 'Greatest Threat the Republic Has Ever Known' and your questioning my maintenance orders?"

Bastila felt her cheeks heat at that and diverted her gaze to the clean yet scuffed floor, after a moment Revan snorted and much to Bastila's shock the Dark Lady of the Sith let out an amused laugh while shaking her head lightly.

"You ever have the misfortune of meeting Admiral Saul Karath? No? Good, you never will since I killed the idiot yesterday. Anyway even back during the Mandalorian Wars Saul was the most anal retentive prick I'd ever met outside of the Jedi Council. The man would have enlisted-men scrubbing the halls of his flagship with toothbrushes to bring it all to a mirrored sheen, so when the news crews showed up he could strut along showing off the shiny might of the Republic."

Revan snorted as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "He was a sound strategist don't get me wrong, but his arrogance...well you know what happened to Serroco. Nuked to the ground by Cassus Fett because Saul was too busy preening over the fact that 'He' had captured the wrongly accused fugitive Zayne Carrick to take his warning to heart. To add to the insult the Courageous, the ship he'd had all those poor soldiers shining up to look oh so pretty, was sunk in that same battle."

With that she met Bastilla's gaze evenly, "After I was informed of that little...farce, Meetra and I added 'Don't put pomp above proper preparation' to our little black book of rules to follow when we take over the universe. I hope that answered your question, anyway we're here."

Slightly flustered by that rather frank and open answer Bastila was about to ask exactly who Meetra was when the door they had stopped at slid open and Darth Revan gestured for her to enter. She honestly didn't know what to expect, an interrogation room perhaps? Maybe some depraved torture chamber? She had no idea at this point really, Revan behaved so much differently than she had been led to believe that making assumptions at this point was simply counter-productive.

Taking in a sharp breath she entered the room and nearly came to a stumbling stop at the sight before her. Gawking at her surroundings Revan stepped past her and quickly walked to a large desk and office chair that was framed by a massive floor to ceiling window.

The window showcased a blue and green world positively teeming with life, the reflected glow back lighting the otherwise dark room showing off faint shadows of potted trees, shelves, and various glass covered cases. Revan placed her helmet on the desk and pressed a button bringing the lighting to life and thus unveiling the rooms details.

The shelves were lined with actual physical books, the cases were filled with various weapons, and the potted trees had some pleasantly smelling citrus fruits growing from them. Revan actually looked a bit sheepish as she scratched the back of her head and then shrugged lightly before she removed her gloves placing them next to the helmet.

"This is my one minor indulgence, home sweet home as it were. Anyway dinner will be brought to us shortly but first you need to get cleaned up," leaning behind the desk Revan scooped up a bag and a stack of clothes while nodding her head towards a door on the other side of the room. "Showers in there, here's toiletries, hygiene products, and a change of clothes, dinner should be here by the time you're done."

Bastila was so very very confused at the moment, but since there was still a bit of the drugs from earlier in her system she just nodded and did as she was told, for now. What other choice did she have really? Her connection to the Force was blocked, she had no weapon, and she was in the heart of the largest warship in the galaxy, what could she do for now other than bide her time?

...Plus...a shower did sound splendid right about now.

As Bastila entered the refresher station Revan walked into her bed chambers and began shucking off the rest of her armor, seriously this was the best part of any day considering she usually couldn't be seen without the outfit on. Only those closest to her, namely her crew, or people she was about to kill, ever got see her without her mask, to the rest of the galaxy she was an enigma.

She _liked_ it that way too. Sure it was a bit irritating that any pissant clerk could give her a hard time because no one knew that Darth Revan was actually a fairly young and attractive twenty something, but that also meant that when she wanted downtime she could easily vanish into a crowd.

That trade off made the stuffy armor worth its weight in platinum as far as she was concerned.

Working the kinks out of her neck she slipped off the robes, pants, and top leaving herself only in her undergarments, a quick look through her closet and she was soon sporting a blood red peasant style top and black leggings with brown boots. Just something comfortable to wear for a casual dinner, grabbing the belt from her haphazard pile of armor she slipped it on quickly making sure her sabers were secure.

Nodding to herself she grabbed the items she had intended giving her Apprentice tonight and quickly padded back into the main room/office just as a pair of young enlisted-men were finishing setting up a table for two. Nodding to the pair of teenagers they both stared at her in awe for a moment causing her to grin, this in turn caused them to blush deeply.

Cute.

"D-dinner will arrive shortly my Lady," one of them began, "and as you requested it will only be a simple mushroom bisque, fresh bread, salad, and lemonade. Is there anything else you would need of your humble servants?"

Let her pinch his cheeks? Seriously he was adorable, but that wasn't very Sithy now was it? Reminding herself, not for the first time, that she was supposed to be this awe inspiring unstoppable force of Darkness and not someone playing a part to save the galaxy from its own idiocy she simply shook her head in the negative.

"No Ensign, that will be all," both young men saluted and marched out of the office leaving Revan to contemplate in silence for a time. It didn't take her long to decide that silence was boring and she quickly turned on some music, just some soft stringed ensemble she'd heard while on Naboo, none of the normal club music she usually blasted at eardrum bursting volumes.

Fun fact, being the Dark Lady of the Sith was an incredibly stressful job, especially when you were the only thing keeping the entire sordid mess together in a coherent manner. So to unwind, you may or may not occasionally find yourself drunk in a club trying to hookup with someone who could scratch the itch.

How Jedi went their entire lives without sex was seriously beyond her, their loss.

Regardless, she was letting her mind wander, and as it turned out no sooner had she knocked herself out of her current reverie that the droid delivering her dinner arrived. Thank the Force it was one of the models ordered to not speak to her unless spoken to, honestly protocol models were far too chatty for their own good.

The fact that HK had wasted more then a dozen in the past month alone said something about that, although he still insists his finger slipped on the trigger...several dozen times...while laughing.

The refresher station door slid open a moment later letting a billow of steam waft through the room, soon after a much more energized looking Bastila entered the office, now dining room, sporting a loose fitting blue jacket, black tank top, and black slacks.

She had her hair still wrapped in a towel which was fine with Revan, not like this was a formal dinner or anything, and really since the younger woman was going to be her Apprentice they'd likely see each other at their worse more often than not.

Approaching the table Revan removed the lids off the bowls of soup, as the delicious scents spread throughout the room Bastila's stomach growled causing her already rosy cheeks to darken further, too cute.

"Come sit down and eat, then we can talk business, I personally love this recipe and know from experience it'll do wonders for the inevitable twitches you're going to get when those drugs wear off."

Bastila froze at that eyes widening in horror, Revan just waved her worry off, "Don't worry about it, it was just a very mild will weakening drug used while we had your neural implant replaced with a force suppressor. Believe it or not in a months time you'll thank me for this, I certainly thanked my Master when she did the same to me...still didn't make Kreia any less of a bitch mind you."

Bastila took in a deep, calming breath, pinched the bridge of her nose, then simply fell into her chair, taking a tentative taste of her soup the young Jedi's eyes widened and she quickly began shoveling it into her mouth like someone was going to take it away any moment.

Revan couldn't help chuckling at that, pretty much had been her reaction as well. Revan worked her way through her salad, then broke her loaf of bread into pieces soaking them in her soup before sucking the sodden bits between her lips relishing the strong flavors. Honestly, this was probably the most relaxing dinner she'd had since...well...Meetra left.

Ten minutes later the ravenous Jedi had torn through all her food and looked like she was ready to curl up in a corner and blissfully sleep it off, lucky for her Revan was willing to acqueince, but first...

"Well, now that you're fed, I'm sure you have questions?"

Bastila snapped her eyes open wide and seemed to suddenly remember she was a prisoner of war, but she had steel in her spine, there was a reason Revan had chosen her after all.

"Yes...why? Why am I still alive? Why am I being treated like a guest rather than a prisoner, why did you declare war on the Republic, _why why why!?"_

Revan snorted in amusement, "No easy questions then eh? All right, why are you alive? Because I will it. Why are you being treated like a guest? Because you are my Apprentice whether you acknowledge it or not, and one day you will be my equal or you will die trying to meet that standard. Last but not least, because I am Sith, I see what is mine, and I _**take** it_."

Bastila sat there for a time, using the last crust of bread to scrape her bowl before letting out a rather petulant sigh, "I don't suppose I get any say in this do I?"

Revan shrugged at that, "I suppose I could let Atton work you over like we do the cannon fodder Jedi we convert into cannon fodder Sith, but really I see no point in that. Torturing people who you want to elevate to your level seems incredibly counter intuitive don't you think? Sure Malak, may his sorry shattered soul rest in peace, would probably go that route, but me? I prefer more subtle moves."

Bastila stared at her shrewdly for a few moments before shaking her head in confusion, "Yet you tell me your plans directly, why?"

Revan grinned while shrugging one shoulder, "Wheels within wheels, I'm not planning on turning you into some weapon to use against the Republic, as deliciously ironic as it may be. I want to give you bare guidelines, simple directions and data, and let you come to the same conclusions I have on your own. I want you to realize _why_ I am doing what I am doing with only your input, I want you to join me because you want to, I want to make you something greater than the Jedi would have ever allowed."

Bastila remained silent before nodding slowly, "So I'm being manipulated and played, to top it off you've cut my connection to the Force..."

At that Revan broke out laughing, when her gaze met Bastila's once again her eyes had shifted to sickly yellow like they had on the battle on the bridge, she couldn't help shivering at the sight.

"Child, you've been manipulated since the day the Jedi kidnapped you from your family as a little girl. You've been played ever since the Council whored you off to the Republic to abuse your battle meditation skill, and as for your connection to the Force... Well that'll only last a month, and it is only so you can appreciate the first step to your ultimate goal."

Bastila's brow furrowed at the Sith Lady's views on the Jedi, but she was far more curious about the end of her statement, "What is my ultimate goal?"

Revan grinned, "Breaking your chains so you may finally be free. Now, in this bag is a datapad containing all of the statistics, battle records, and after action reports of my war against the Mandalorians and the Republic. I also have a notebook and a few pencils in there for you to take notes, you have the next month to look through that data to find answers. Make comparisons, make lists, read what isn't being said, what is different about these conflicts, what am I doing differently than others have.

"You and I will be having dinner every night this month, in so long as there are no emergencies I must attend to. You will be returned to your cell and be expected to read through these files trying to find the answers to the ultimate question of this entire war. When you find the answer, we shall begin your training."

Bastila stared down at the offered bag in confusion before shaking her head, "You are...giving me homework? And...and what is the question?"

Darth Revan grinned beatifically at that, "Oh the question is simple, why would the hero of the Republic find it necessary to conquer that which she had sacrificed so much to save?"

With that the door slid open and a pair of Sith troopers appeared saluting Revan as she languidly motioned towards the pair, "Go, sleep, rest, then study, find your answers, if you have any questions tomorrow I'll gladly answer them, my Apprentice."

* * *

 **For some reason I feel like my Dark Fem!Revan has a bit of an U** **rahara vibe to her, hope you all enjoyed! Seriously I hadn't intended to make anything of this but the response was enough were I wanted to at least lay some groundwork on what Revan is planning for Bastila. Anywho, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insomnia hit, please review!**

* * *

Bastila reviewed the data Revan had given her for a week straight, watching the video files, sifting through the after battle reports, and simply taking in what her captor had lived through during the Mandalorian Wars. To be blunt, she was both horrified and impressed by what the woman endured; the Mandalorians didn't show restraint, didn't show weakness, they committed mass genocide without hesitation.

The only person who stood against them was a young Jedi Knight named Revan, shadowed by her best friends Malak and Meetra. After they'd given up begging the Jedi Council to let them help the beleaguered Republic they had splintered from the Order and brought their like minded allies to the front, and soon the battle lines shattered.

The Mandalorians didn't know how to handle Revan, she didn't think like the Jedi, she didn't think like a Mandalorian, hell, she didn't even think like a Sith. She would strike at the Mandalorian flanks drawing forces away to reinforce the broken line and just as suddenly withdraw to throw her entire force at one specific front shattering the theater in moments.

It took them some time to realize it, but eventually the Mandalorians joyfully recognized they'd managed to stir up something they hadn't faced in thousands of years.

The woman known as Revan was a worthy foe, one who wasn't tied down by morals and preconceptions, a woman who would do what was necessary to win regardless of the cost to protect her family.

They had finally met someone who followed the Code of Mandalore without even realizing it.

The battles were brutal, vicious, violent things, Revan led from the front, she didn't stand behind unless it was necessary, her violet lightsabers burning in her hands as she led the charge. This inadvertently had gained further respect from her enemies who saw her as a Warmaster of the highest caliber, someone who didn't shirk from danger to indulge in the glory of battle and conquest.

This created more problems, but that wasn't what was important, what Bastila took from it all was rather simple and concise. Darth Revan was a force of nature, a terrifying deluge of will and power that all sentient life bowed to when she was properly pushed to that state of thought.

So why wasn't she doing that all the time? Why did she affably wander about her flagship helping with random bits of maintenance, washing dishes, chatting with her men, or help with the laundry? Why? Why did she do what she did? It made no sense, and Bastila could only groan in silence as she processed the information with a tired mind.

The door to her cell opened and she glanced up to meet the cheerful gaze of a dark haired man, "Ready for dinner with the Empress, Princess?"

Atton Rand was a strange man, his entire demeanor was of someone who held little stock in authority but there was an underlying strength that screamed of danger and power that she couldn't dismiss. Still, Bastila couldn't feel the Force at the moment and she'd rather avoid offending her hosts when it wasn't necessary.

"Thank you, is the Empress well this evening?" That was something else she hadn't anticipated, in the Sith Empire Darth Revan was referred to as 'Her Majesty' or 'The Empress' and rather ironically, said woman despised both titles.

It would appear that despite building an Empire through conquest the woman was still Jedi enough that such position titles chaffed her, if Bastila could care about her captor's wants she would probably feel bad for her.

Sadly, Bastila was human, so instead she found it all rather funny, ah well, not like there was a Master about to chide her for the childish indulgence.

Atton grinned, "She's doing well, the Republic has gone rather quiet as of late, they aren't handling the fact that their gambit didn't pay off very well." Bastila frowned, she was part of that gambit, and she had failed rather gloriously in its play.

No damnit all, she hadn't failed, the plan had been flawed from the get go.

The thought actually surprised her as she looked it over before slowly nodding her head in understanding. She was twenty years old, barely, and had been thrust into a war she didn't understand by those she respected as elders to bolster the bulwarks.

Then...then they had thrown her away, pushed her into a group of Knights and Padawans who had never worked together before to try and capture the most dangerous Sith Lady seen since Exar Kun.

She was twenty years old, and she was sent out with Jedi just as young and inexperienced as herself to take down a woman who had fought through five years of war and had taken down Mandalore the Ultimate in single combat.

For the first time in her entire life Bastila looked at the Jedi doctrines and sneered in disgust.

Fools, they had no idea what they were facing and they had thrown her away as if she was disposable...By the Force...was...was this what Revan wanted her to figure out on her own?

Not having time to consider this she stood and nodded to Atton, "Sorry, lost thoughts and all that..."

The raven haired man snorted while waving off the platitude, "Don't worry about it Princess, follow me." So she did as Atton advised while said man cut through the corridors quickly, eventually he approached a lift that took them to the appropriate deck, exiting he glanced over his shoulder meeting Bastila's conflicted gaze.

"You aren't doing well, something up?" It was an odd question to ask a prisoner, but...she needed to vent her troubles, and if he was willing...

"What would you do if everything you ever believed in seemed to rather quickly appear to be lie, or at the least a willful misconception?"

Atton stopped a moment, turning he met her gaze as he stared at the confused woman a moment before nodding, "I'd follow my gut. I'd follow my conscious, oaths and the like are nice when you actually hold stock in such things. But really? You can only ever be honest to yourself, lies are cheap after all."

Bastila nodded as Atton began walking again, soon they reached Revan's cabin, he nodded to her and pressed a button, a moment later the door slid open and Atton walked away. Entering the room Bastila saw Revan in a tank top and capri's leaning back in her chair with her legs tossed up on her desk, bare feet swaying to an unheard beat.

Glancing up from her data pad the redhead grinned when she noticed the younger woman, "Bastila, how are you doing tonight? We're having a spicier dish than normal for dinner, apparently it's some form of rancor steak which just sounds weird to me but the chefs insist it'll be great. I hope you don't mind."

Bastila smiled as she sat down and stared at the other woman a few moments before speaking, "When did you know you were in love with Meetra?"

It was such an unexpected question that Revan actually froze, a moment later she grinned as she dropped her feet from the desk and turned to stare out the window, taking in the endless stars in silence.

Bastila fidgeted a bit but eventually Revan turned to face her again, smiling still as she shook her head, "You're an interesting one for a Jedi, you read between the lines well. When did I find out I was in love with my best friend? I was thirteen, we were sent to get our lightsaber crystals and got separated from the group due to a ground quake, we found ourselves lost in a cave and well..."

Revan's grin fell as she looked to the side, "We held each other, using the force to ward off the elements and stones...that's when I realized I loved her, and she loved me, because we couldn't let each other go. We had to protect each other..."

Bastila was silent for a few moments before she said one word, "Malachor."

Revan stayed quiet for a time before smiling wanly, "The ends justify the means, my Apprentice, Meetra knew what she was walking into, even if she didn't understand the price she'd pay..."

Bastila remained silent for a time before nodding slowly, "Would you have taken her place, if she could not perform the duty you assigned her?"

Revan stared at her for a time, eventually a pair of crewman entered the room and dropped a table on the floor and quickly placed covered dishes on it, as they left the room Revan rose form her seat and motioned for Bastila to follow her while she switched her seating.

As the lids were removed and steam wafted up from the food Revan met her gaze, and Bastila couldn't help herself from freezing when she stared into the other woman's golden gaze.

"Yes...it needed to be done... I would have made the sacrifice if I had to... If Meetra could not handle it..."

Bastila glanced down to her meal stabbing her fork into the noodles before letting out a tired sigh, "I believe you..."

Revan smiled lightly at that, looking so tired and worn out it wasn't even amusing, "I'm...glad... Faith is...a rare commodity for our kind."

After that, Bastila Shan made the damning decision to respect the Dark Lady of the Sith. Darth Revan's goals were, if nothing else, far more esoteric than the Jedi would ever wish to admit.

Bastila had no way to know that this thought was one of the first nails to damn the Republic, though in the end, it really wouldn't matter.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bastila gets a couple wake up calls in this one. Yes I am melding quite a bit of Knights of the Old Republic 1 &2, no regrets. Please, if you enjoyed it, review.**

* * *

When Bastila's door slid open she expected to see either Revan clad in gym sweats, Atton in his crisp uniform, or HK-47 in his rust red malevolent glory. What she _hadn't_ expected was a towering brute of a man clad from head to toe in burnished metal armor, nor had she expected to feel his judging gaze through his helmets T-slit visor.

"So...you're the brats new toy? Well, you're pretty enough at least, get up, we have to get to it."

Bastila was admittedly puzzled by this situation, namely, that this man could call the Empress of the Sith Empire a brat, refer to Bastila herself as a toy, and have his body language very much indicate he expected to be obeyed. Standing up slowly she placed her data pad on the table and approached the man who, seeing her standing proud and not shirking under his gaze in the slightest, nodded in approval.

"You've got a spine, good. Malek did too but it was born from pure arrogance, conceit that he could stand on his previous victories to assure his future conquests. You...you look a bit like the brat, unsure, but committed regardless, it's good to acknowledge your weaknesses, it helps you kill them. I'm Mandalore the Preserver, also known as Canderous Ordo.

Bastila wavered a bit before bowing slightly, "Bastila Shan, technical Padawan of the Jedi Order."

Canderous's helmet clad head tilted to the side slightly at that, "Technical Padawan?"

She shrugged lightly at the questioning tone, "I've found myself wary of definitive labels as of late."

He snorted at that as he began walking down the hall, forcing her to quickly follow in his long legged wake.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're floundering a bit, she's taking her time with you, the brat that is. Normally when she gets her hands on one of you Jedi she lets her Inquisitors have their fun and torture them into becoming her pawns. You? Hell, I don't know what to think about you.

"Frankly I'm half tempted to simply believe she wants to have sex with you but who the hell knows with Revan, the woman thinks in ways most can't even comprehend. There _is_ a reason she defeated my people and pushed the Republic to the breaking point after all."

Bastila did her best not to blush _and_ blanch at this statement, but she had no time to dwell on those thoughts as they entered a massive gymnasium. Grabbing a staff off the wall Canderous threw it at Bastila who quickly caught it despite being numb to the force. The man froze then nodded his head in approval.

"Good, you're learning to not rely on that super natural gobbledygook, you're already doing better than your predecessors so that's points in your favor." While he said this a woman entered from the other side of the chamber clad in skin tight green leathers and a rather exposing black tank top.

"This the little Princess I'm supposed to toughen up _Mand'alor_?" The redhead stated in a bored tone, like it was an everyday occurrence she was to spar with a Jedi...albeit a Jedi who couldn't touch the force at the moment, but still...

"This is the brats chosen apprentice Mira, show her how a _Mando'ade_ fights, make her feel true _aaray."_

Mira stared at Bastila a moment before glancing back to the massive armored man, "She is the _cyare_ of the Lady, I'd rather not have my sweet ass electrocuted for bruising her up."

Bastila, while only understanding bits of the conversation could easily tell that Canderous was rolling his eyes, "Mira seriously, it's fine. This is all on the brats orders so there's no need to act a _hodar_ about it. She is your _hibir_ , treat her as you will, just know that the Empress will be annoyed if you break her."

Mira sighed lightly before nodding a moment, "Alright _alor_ , but if I get any _shavit_ for this I'm blaming you!"

Canderous laughed at that as he turned and walked towards the door, "Of course Mira, enjoy your time with the Princess, I've got work to do." As the door slid shut Mira pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slowly.

"If he wasn't the closest thing I had to a father I'd kill him... Ah well, the Empress wants you to be properly trained on how to fight with a staff saber without relying on the Force. Up until recently, that's how I operated as well, so do some warm ups while a pick a weapon."

Bastila, still slightly confused over this situation did just that. About five minutes later Mira stood before her with a staff in hand and she smiled, "So we begin."

* * *

Revan was honestly annoyed beyond words at the moment, the Republic was on the back foot, without Bastila they couldn't really hold up to her strategies. So, in desperation they fell back on Mandalorian tactics, which, frankly, worried the hell out of her.

"What's the problem Empress?" She really hated that title, but Atton meant nothing by it so she let it slide, after all you really couldn't buy the kind of loyalty he held for her so best not to alienate him.

"The Republic, they resorted to nuclear weapons at Corulag. It wasn't even a full invasion fleet, sure it was a stab at the deep core but it didn't necessitate the use of banned weapons."

Atton just shrugged at that, "If I'm going to be honest with you your Majesty they probably saw it as something more intense than a probing action and simply overreacted."

She pouted at that while leaning back in her chair, "You know I haven't killed nearly as many people as they seem to think I have. Their reactions are far too spastic to justify the end result despite what I've done."

Atton raised a single black brow at that as he replied, "It isn't the deaths ma'am, it's the territory. You've conquered or annexed half the known galaxy and are on the cusp of claiming even more. They're desperate, so in turn they are willing to make _shavit_ up in order to save face."

Before she could let out another groan her quarters door slid open and a disheveled Bastila clad in sweat stained clothes stomped forward placing her hands firmly on the desk. A moment later she seethed out, "Bath. Wine. Now."

Darth Revan, the Dark Lady of the Sith and conqueror of the galaxy grinned like a school girl as she hopped out of her chair and escorted the bruised and bleeding beauty to the bath room. Atton snorted and busied himself with a puzzle game on his datapad while he awaited the Empress's return, five minutes later said woman fell back into her chair looking highly amused.

"Hadn't expected that, funny though. Candy is certainly taking his duties more seriously then I thought he would, my mistake I suppose considering the fact he looks at me like I'm royalty."

Atton snorted at that, "You are seriously the only person in the galaxy that would deign it acceptable to refer to the Mandelore as 'Candy'. I know a lot is lost in translation but does he even realize that pet name makes him sound like a cheap prostitute?"

Reven grinned widely at that as she kicked her bare feet up on the desk, "Nope! It is after all what makes it fun! Ok since they resorted to nukes I want that asteroid we had a hyperdrive built into prepped and dropped in Bothan space. They want to go WMD well, we'll just start dropping rocks on the capital cities of all their most prominent worlds. Dismissed."

Atton shot to his feet and saluted quickly, "Of course ma'am, it will be done immediately!" Once he left Revan melted further into her chair as she waited for Bastila to finish her bath. As the minutes dragged on she soon fell asleep and dreamed of nothing, for once she was gifted with the sound of silence.

That is until her apprentice woke her up, "Revan? I...think I have an answer for you..."

Snapping awake the Dark Lady of the Sith sat up and blinked at Bastila who was standing a few feet from from her, nodding slightly she relaxed and waited for the younger woman to speak.

"You...you are conquering the known galaxy, but you aren't _destroying_ it. Most people look at your organizations actions as a whole, when you break it apart though the image portrayed changes. Everything Malek had a hand in was overly violent, needlessly destructive, and was ultimately counter-intuitive to what you where trying to accomplish.

"If you cut those scenarios from the over all theater you get an entirely different picture. You only take out what attacks you, and you quickly assimilate local law enforcement and military units into your own forces.

"You make a point of keeping the industrial infrastructure of every planet you conquer intact and you do very little to effect the local governments unless they had been needlessly corrupt before you acquired them."

Revan nodded slowly at these statements before replying, "Quite true on all fronts, what does it mean though?"

Bastila huffed as she blew a loose strand of hair away from her eyes, "It means you're trying to unify the galaxy, not destroy it, the question is why? Why are you conquering the Republic, why are you destroying that which you sacrificed so much for? Why are you doing this!"

Reven stood up and walked around her desk pulling Bastila to her feet, meeting the younger woman's gaze evenly Revan eventually spoke.

"Are you sure you want to know? You can never lose the knowledge, the burden will always be there and there will be no escape. This is my only warning, accept it, and you will forever share my burden."

Bastila gulped silently as she stared into those all knowing eyes, wanted very much to just walk away and huddle in the corner. Unfortunately she was a Jedi, and their very existence was all about sacrifice.

"Let me share your burden."

Darth Revan smiled at that, shaking her head in pity, "Very well."

A moment later she pushed her consciousness into Bastila's and let her know the _real_ truth.

Revan cried as the young woman in her arms screamed in horror, unable to do anything but offer comfort as the former Padawan finally, truly, grasped the burden placed on the young Empress's shoulders.

"Thank you," was the only thing the Dark Lady could manage to say as she held the sobbing Jedi, at the very least, it was nice to know someone else was aware of how thoroughly screwed the entire galaxy was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Insomnia, nothing more, nothing less. Please do tell me how much you either hated or enjoyed this minor update.**

* * *

Bastila felt like she was going to throw up, and considering she couldn't even feel her corporeal form at the moment, that really kind of said something about her current condition.

The information she had gained from Darth Revan's mind link was horrifying on multiple levels, and frankly she now understood why the Dark Lady was so hell bent on getting the Republic under her thumb. A bureaucracy that had existed for over twenty thousand years would undoubtedly attempt to negotiate with a force as powerful as Valkorion's, and in doing so damn them all to languish in a torment of eternity in the process.

Lifting an arm to remove the gunk from her eyes Bastila cracked the lids open to feel something like sand encrusted leather was sliding across the organs in question. She had to blink repeatedly before her eyes acquired enough moisture to function and she felt completely useless regardless since something akin to a hangover roiled through her form.

By the force she was never going to do something like this again...

After a time the nurses cleared out of the room and a few moments later was burdened with a burning presence standing before her, and frankly, Bastila didn't know what to say to her so she just huffed and glanced out the window in consternation.

The silence kind of got awkward after a few minutes, but Darth Revan tried to keep it all contained, trying to be understanding of her Apprentice's problems and all. This ironically put said Apprentice more on edge.

"Who in the nine Corellian Hell's is he?" This was meant to sound intimidating, but came out as a series of painful gasps, thankfully the Dark Lady of the Sith understood and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Honestly? Dunno. My info may be incomplete or out and out wrong, but when Exar Kun started his shit a couple decades back, and managed to burn half the galaxy in his temper tantrum, Valkorian managed to get himself appointed ruler of his world. When Exar fell, he convinced several Sith Lords to meet with him. After that he tricked them into performing a ritual that literally tore the souls from every living being on his planet and bound their force energy to his own."

Darth Revan ran a hand through her thick red hair a moment before shuddering and turning back to Bastila while smiling wanly, "Who is he? Love, he's a monster who wants us all dead, really all I need to know yeah?"

Bastila remained silent for a long time, a very long time, and eventually she nodded as she stood up and gently swayed about, "Can I have some tea?" was all she managed to ask. Revan nodded quickly and ordered a droid to get said drink while ushering Bastila across the room to sit on a couch.

Seating herself Revan let Bastila collapse on her, head resting on her thigh as the Dark Lady of the Sith ran her nimble fingers through her hair, eventually the red headed woman let out a sigh as she whispered two words to an otherwise uncaring galaxy.

"I'm sorry."

Bastila didn't reply immediately, didn't even think she was capable of it honestly, and instead laid out on the couch thinking to herself. The Jedi were wrong, if such an evil as Valkorian could exist and they did nothing how could they possibly justify what they had done...or rather _hadn't_ done? The Sith were self servicing idiots who justified their own existance with excess...yet...at least they were doing something, right?

And Revan...she was not a Jedi, and nothing like the Sith, yet she walked the line. She wasn't the light, she wasn't the dark, she was the shadows. She did what needed to be done, and damn the repercussions, because at the end of the day at least the woman could look in the mirror and tell herself she had _tried._

Finally Bastila responded with a light scoff as she batted Darth Revan's hand lightly, "Don't be, I accepted after all. Although...we're a bit more bad off then I had thought we would be...I mean...he wants to eat all life in the galaxy to become a God...that's..."

Darth Revan snorted in amusement as she continued to run her fingers through Bastila's hair, "A tad bit megalomaniacal? Yeah thought as much myself. Fuck when he was raping my mind I tore into him with every cliche I could think of, it only pissed him off really, but I didn't stop though. Not in my nature really."

Bastila smirked at that, "How did he react when you refused to break?"

Reven smirked as she pulled the younger woman from the couch and held her close, "Force did he rage, he acted like a first year Padawan, breaking random things, threatening Malek and myself, and just...ranting, so much ranting.

She laughed as she rolled her eyes to the sky while shaking her head in exasperation, "It was hilarious, if I'm going to be honest with you." With that Bastila laughed, she laughed and laughed and eventually she managed to get control of herself, but when she was finally stable she was still in Darth Revan's arms.

Bastila Shan stared at the Dark Lady of the Sith for a few moments before she sighed in resignation, "Sod it all, I'm done," and with that she grabbed the shocked woman by the hair and pulled her into a deep, breath stealing kiss.

They stayed like that for a time, before finally breaking away, and now Darth Revan was staring at her intently, Bastila shifted about uncomfortably, and suddenly the entire atmosphere of the room felt...pensive...

Eventually Darth Revan spoke up sounding almost childish in tone, "You'll fight with me? Will you follow me? Become my apprentice? I...I wasn't joking, before, even though I do it alot I admit... I want you to choose this...I want you to agree to it."

It was a lot to take in but really after several weeks of research and observation, Bastila couldn't help her current point of view solidifying the way it had.

"Yes...I will..."

And Darth Revan smiled before she pulled Bastila in for another kiss, something she was going to readily admit that she was growing quite fond of.

Seriously, the Jedi had no idea what they were missing out on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wrote when I couldn't sleep, hope the grammar and all that is ok, please review!**

* * *

Bastila Shan stood before her Master...and...girlfriend... and glowered at her in annoyance in the process.

Gently rubbing the nape of her neck Bastila's fingers ran down the scar line in a methodical manner in remembrance of what had come to pass.

The scar didn't bother her all that much really, the installation of her neural implant socket had been over a decade ago after all; but for over a month it had housed a device that blocked her connection to the force and in turn denied her freedom. It had infuriated her at first, being entrapped in a ship run by the Dark Lady of an Empire aiming to destroy the Republic she was destined to defend and all.

After weeks of contemplation though she had started to wonder at that, and after a short time had begun resenting its offered ideal.

After the devices removal, well... She had come to a couple of conclusions, none of them quite palatable really.

For starters, she had never sworn fealty to anyone or anything, and in turn she had never agreed to be a tool for the Republic and the Jedi Council.

Fierfek, she'd never even been asked if she wanted to be a Jedi to begin with if she were to be completely honest with herself!

The memories were fuzzy but...but she remembered her father being infuriated and even her mother...her mother she had always blamed her father's harrowing adventures on to sate her own greed, being distressed as she was taken away.

Against their will, they wanted their daughter, not a Jedi drone.

These thoughts burned through her mind as the scantily clad Darth Revan spun her violet and crimson sabers slowly, grinning as she waited for her apprentice to make a move. The black shorts and tank-top did nothing to hide the woman's figure, and Bastila, similarly clad, felt near naked in return as she stared down her foe.

"Oh don't get all uptight Princess, I had to practice against an Echani, and they only dual naked!"

Mira's words shot from the sidelines were not appreciated and only made Bastila blush as she imagined the now cockily smirking Revan bereft of clothing.

Not. Fair. Considering how much she exercised, and the size of her bust she could...

No, force damn it all no not now! Focus!

Growling Bastila spun her staff saber as the molten orange blade hummed about her and charged the Dark Lady of the Sith with a roar. Catching her charge upon her blades Darth Revan grinned as she knee'd her girlfriend in the side likely bruising her kidneys in the process.

"Good! Aggression is good, the problem is Jedi only fight to defend," with that she spun her sabers to deflect Bastila's blade and headbutted the woman without remorse. Smirking she approached her dazed girlfriend while swinging her weapons forward, "Sith though, they fight to _WIN_."

Head swimming, side in agony, Bastila jutted her hand forward and focused all her anger, all her rage at the Jedi for using her, for Revan tormenting her, and for her own lack of control in her life into the motion. An arc of violet lightning shot forth and consumed Revan sending the woman to her back screaming as smoke curled about her form.

Bastila rose to her feet in horror as she viewed the red haired woman and was about to apologize when Revan kicked her legs forward and landed on her feet.

Eyes burning yellow the Dark Lady grinned viciously as she spun her sabers in excitement, "Shavit, I knew there was a reason I was falling in love with you..."

The dual that followed was harrowing, violent, and at times quite bloody.

Neither woman backed down though.

Blades singing through the air the pair blocked, parried, and sent random bolts of force lightning at each other, it was quite the display if Mira had anything to say about it. Glancing to her father figure she eventually asked what had been on her mind the entire fight.

"The Empress...she knows what she's doing. Right?"

Mandalore, helmet in hand for once, ran his fingers through his silver mane a moment before replying.

"Yeah, the brat knows what is what, she's far stronger than the Republic and the Jedi think. Frankly? She's handling them with kid gloves, and, oh well that a thing-"

Pausing, the pair of Mandalorians watched as Bastila managed to twirl her saber in a manner that locked both of Revan's blades for a split second. In this space of time instead of pressing her advantage, instead of casting force lightning or a telekinetic blast, Bastila leaned forward and kissed Darth Revan fully.

Revan stood there in shock for a moment before closing her eyes and dropping her sabers, Bastila followed suit a moment later and soon the two women had their arms wrapped around each other. It only took a few heartbeats for the couple to begin tearing the others clothing off, Mira snorted, and grabbed the closest thing she'd ever had to a father by the arm dragging him out of the room while shaking her head slowly.

"Seriously, are we going to have to deal with this _every_ time they practice together?"

Much to her surprise Atton appeared at her side like a ghost while smirking brightly, "Most likely. Hey though, at least the Empress is actually, you know, happy? For once?

As the sounds of pleasurable moaning were cut off as the doors sealed behind them the Mandalorian duo couldn't help but nod in agreement.

After all, warriors attracted warriors, and a conquest was a conquest.

* * *

Damp, recently showerd hair wrapped in a towel Revan leaned back into her desk chair while her girlfriend painted her toenails a rather lurid shade of violet. Not really caring about Bastila's lack of color coordination she glanced away from her feet back to the man giving his report.

"So as ordered the Bothan's have been forced to pay for the crimes of their Admiral for ordering the nuclear strike with the asteroid drop on their home planets capital. Unfortunately they look prepared to retaliate in turn within the week, the likely point of aggression is probably Kashyyyk since we recently made a point of wiping out the slavery ring and recruited their workers for ship building."

Revan sighed as she shook her head slowly before turning to her girlfriend, "Bastila, thoughts love?"

The former Jedi paused a moment before shrugging one shoulder, "They're primarily bureaucrats and businessmen yes? Well, the best way to make someone interested in profit disinterested is to make sure they gain nothing from the venture. Right?"

Darth Revan stared down at Bastila a moment before breaking her foot free from the woman's grasp and leaned forward to kiss her for a few moments. Leaning back into her chair to allow her blushing apprentice to go about her crimes against color coordination Revan smiled up at the ceiling before replying.

"Send in the first fleet and destroy every ship, defense station, and satellite in Bothawui space, then broadcast a request that they stop using WMD's." Pausing she glanced out the window and then grinned, "Also, contact the Star Forge and tell them to send in the new Harrower battleships to Kashyyyk. I owe Zaalbar that much at least."

Grimacing she rolled her eyes to the ceiling while shaking her head slowly, "Mission would never let me hear the end of it otherwise. Teenagers."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the blurb, please review!**


	7. How to Befriend a Wookiee

**Couldn't sleep, so a Wookiee explanation, please review!**

* * *

Bastila awoke with a start realizing in a very short time that she was alone in the bed she shared with her Master, rather, her girlfriend, or... oh... whatever.

Really it wasn't like Revan actually cared about titles regardless so she wasn't going to bother wasting muddled brain power on it at this hour.

Sighing she wrapped the silk upper sheet around her naked form and walked into the main room which as always assailed her with the scent of citrus fruits from the trees flanking the book shelves. Sweeping into the room she paused as she found her lover sitting in a lotus form, naked, and staring out the window towards the world below them.

Bastila remained silent before Revan finally spoke, startling her though she wished she hadn't shown such a sign of weakness before her Master, not like Revan would bother acknowledging the lapse anyway.

"I met them on Taris, you know?" Bastila froze a moment before resigning herself to a story, approaching Darth Revan she threw half her sheet around the naked woman's shoulders as she sat beside her and sidled close for warmth.

The pleasant skin contact had nothing to do with it. Really.

"Oh?" She asked lightly, which Revan only nodded to as she watched ships in the distance get torn apart by her armada, their burning smoldering corpses falling into Kashyyyk's atmosphere only to suffer ignoble deaths that none would bother recalling.

"Yup, was drunk off my ass, trying to get laid. Shush, it was before I met you. Anyway, drunk horny, not paying attention, and I run into this guy who is dressed in a blue sports coat, a flight cap and goggles, and had one sour disposition.

"I'm really not into him, so I pat him on the shoulder and apologize for running into him. Then I start walking away, a second later he says 'One', and I'm thinking ok, one of what? Remember, drunk. I turn to him and just stare at his stupid goggled face a second and go 'Huh'?

"Then he says 'Two' which at this point the Force is telling me 'DO SOMETHING!' and as he's in the middle of saying three he falls over in a spray of blood dropping the fracking thermal detonator he had been about to arm."

Bastila froze up as Revan shook her head slowly while sweeping her free hand through her hair, "I was beside myself at that moment. Scourge of the Republic, slayer of Mandelore the Ultimate, and I'd nearly gotten greased by a pissy bounty hunter with a superiority complex.

"That's when my savior stepped from the shadows, a skittish little Twi'lek girl holding a blood drenched vibroblade and her Wookiee friend hefting a pair of blaster rifles. They had saved me from the galaxies most notorious bounty hunter, one Calo Nord, simply because they didn't think I deserved to die."

Bastila remained silent as she melted into Revan's side, watching the alien fleet try to flee, and fail as the intridictor fields kept them trapped in real space to soon fall to the capital ships fire.

Eventually she did reply, "You hadn't expected that, did you?"

Revan scoffed, "Not in the slightest, that's when I decided to recruit the pair, one Mission Vao, a girl meant for espionage and infiltration, and her buddy Zaalbar. Who, I eventually found out was framed for being a mad claw by his slaver brother."

Bastila frowned and turned to her girlfriend in question who simply waved it off, "Wookiee internal politics, not our problem. Long story made short I cleared Zaalbar's name, helped him redeem his father, and shoved a pair of lightsaber blades through his traitorous brothers body cavity.

"After that, Zaalbar became chieftain of the Wookiees, made a contract with my Empire that his people would side with me if I made sure the slavers were kept at bay, and Mission got the spy training she always wanted."

As the last capital ship exploded in a miasma of plasma and molten metal she glanced towards Bastila with a grin stretched across her face, "That's the difference between me and the Republic love. I uphold my end of the bargain."

Sighing Bastila stood letting the sheet fall from her shoulders as she walked back toward the bedroom, naked hips swaying in such a manner that Revan couldn't help focusing on them before the former padawan stopped at the threshold.

Slipping into the room Bastila stuck her head around the corner and replied in a sulty tone, "Work work work, oh well, I suppose I shall have to warm the bed on my own."

Darth Revan growled and was soon in her bed, arms wrapped around her giggling girlfriend.

As butterfly kisses ran down her neck, Bastila could not honestly think of any other place she would wish to be.


End file.
